Exagerándolo todo
by LoelGrey
Summary: Romantic Mu x Shaka. Otro que me encantó y que escribió en media hora por aburimiento. please reviews


Story: Saint Seiya

Autor: Loel J. Grey

Pairing: Mu x Shaka

Genero: Yaoi

**Exagerándolo todo**

Shaka estaba como siempre en su templo concentrándose. Quería conseguir a toda costa llegar a ser como Buda, su Diós que tanto anhela. Cuando era pequeño siempre estaba ahí en este templo, delante de esta estatua gigantesca, rezando hasta el punto desmayándose, para qué? Para alcanzar a su Diós, pero luego, que pasaría? Si alcanzaría Diós, que pasaría?

Shaka estaba tan concentrado que ni siquiera oía la llamada de Mú, que estaba en la puerta del templo de virgo.

"Shaka?"

Mu entró despacio. Estaba todo oscuro, como siempre. Llevaba puesto la túnica del santuario. Para qué llevar la armadura para visitar a su amante? Ahora no era precisamente la época en la que los caballeros de bronze deberían atacar o presumirse otra prueba de Atenea. La puerta se cerró tras el y estaba envuelto en una capa negra. No veía nada.

"Shaka!"

Ahora con voz afirmante. Pero nadie respondió.- Mu se acercó más hacia la oscuridad hasta chocarse con algo. ´ Qué raro, no me suena que aquí debería haber una columna o alguna estatua...´ Se agachó y notaba algo duro. Era una armadura, precisamente, la de Shaka, pero estaba vacía. ´ Porqué deja la armadura tirado en el suelo, en medio del templo? Que desordenado, no me lo esperaba de el.´ Entonces siguió su camino. Por fin había llegado a una fuente luminosa. Era la estatua de Buda iluminada por unas pocas velas y a sus pies un Shaka con las piernas cruzadas y rezando.

"Shaka, por fin, que no me escuchabas?"

Pero Shaka no respondió. Mu se acercó y le miró. No se atrevió a tocarle, sabía que era peligroso acercarse a el mientras rezaba.

"SHAKA!"

---

"Dare? Dare? Alguien me esta llamando... quién... no veo nada... pero esta voz..." Shaka estaba como en trance, no podía moverse, pero alguien le estaba llamando. Todo estaba negro.

---

"Shaka, por favor despierta!" Mu se acercó y le tocó en el hombro, pero fue rechazado por un campo de energía. Entonces Shaka abrió los ojos, estaban vacíos.  
"Shaka por favor reacciona!"

---

"Mu? Eres tu? Dónde estas? No veo nada!" Shaka estrió el brazo. Se veía sentado, desnudo en la plataforma de la mano de Buda. Shaka se asustó y miró a su rededor. "Mu, dónde estas?" Pero no había nadie. "Esto es el cielo? He alcanzado ser un Diós? Si esto es ser un Diós, no quiero serlo." Estaba rodeado de la nada. Hacía frío e intentó tapar su cuerpo con sus manos., pero seguía templando. "Mu, dónde estas?" De repente salían lágrimas de sus ojos.

---

"Shaka... qué haces?" El semi Diós estaba ahí sentado llorando y extendiendo la mano hacía Mu. Mu se acercó de nuevo para cogerlo la mano, pero fue otra vez rechazado por el campo de energía. "Shaka, amor mio, como puedo ayudarte? Quiero ayudarte, pero no se como."

---

Shaka estaba todavía sentado en la mano de Buddha, pero de repente apareció la imagen de Mu. "MU por fin me has encontrado! Por favor ayúdame!" Se levantó para abrazarle, pero se cayó al vacío. "Nooo". La caída no parecía tener fín. Cerró los brazos frente de su cara para protegerse de la caída.

"Mizu?" Se cayó al agua. Abrió los ojos y veía a un niño sentado delante de la estatua de Buddha. Un niño con el pelo rubio corto, rezando. "Soy yo?!" El niño se desmayó y se cayó al suelo. "Shaka!" Otra persona entró en el templo y corrió hacia el niño desmayado. Era el maestro de Shaka.

"Shaka, despierta o te caerás en el infinito." Enseguida el niño se despertó y empezó a llorar.

"Maestro, lo siento, no lo he conseguido. Quería alcanzar a Diós, pero no lo he conseguido."

"No te preocupes, algún día lo conseguirás, pero tienes que tener esperanza, fe en ti mismo y mucha fuerza espiritual."

"Si maestro. Are? Quién es?" El niño señaló en dirección Shaka.

"Me puedes ver?"

"Si. Porqué estas desnudo?"

"No lo se. De verdad es que no debería estar aquí."

"Y porque no?"

"Porque soy tu."

"Maestro como es posible que él sea yo?"

El maestro se puso a pensar y entonces salió del templo. "Maestro!" El niño se fue corriendo tras el.

"Espera!" Pero el niño se había ido. "Que hago ahora? Como vuelvo?"

---

Mientras tanto, Mu se había cortado en la mano y dejo fluir la sangre por sus dedos para poder alcanzar a Shaka. En efecto pudo traspasar la barrera de Shaka, le tocó la cara y mancho sus labios con sangre.

---

"Noooooo!" Shaka se agachó. Su cuerpo le dolía muchísimo. Es como si rayos le pasarían por todo el cuerpo. Entonces veía otra vez la imagen de su querido Mu.

"Mu por favor ayúdame!" Más lágrimas caían por su rostro. Veía que Mu tenía los dedos manchados de sangre.

"Mu que te ha pasado?" Contéstame por favor!" Pero de repente tuvo una idea. Qué pasaría si se cortaría en la muñeca y tocaría la imagen de Mu con sus dedos llenos de sangre? Lo hizo.

---

"Shaka porfavor regresa!" Mu veía como la mano derecha de Shaka empezó a sangrar. La cogió y mezcló su sangre con la de su amante. La barrera desapareció y Shaka cerró los ojos de nuevo. Entonces Mu se acercó y le besó en los labios. "Por favor, vuelve."

En estos instantes Shaka abrió los ojos, el azul de sus ojos se aclaró y profundizó el beso con Mu.

"Mu... arigato."

"Shaka... por fín has vuelto."

"Gracias a ti. No sabía que había pasado."

"Que te había pasado? Por qué estabas tan concentrado?"

"Quería alcanzar a Diós".

"Ya, pero creo que a veces exageras demasiado. Qué pasaría si alcanzas a Diós? No volveríamos a vernos jamás!"

"Mu...!!!"

Shaka volvió a llorar.

"Gomen... Shaka... no quería impedirte cumplir tus metas. Es tu futuro, y tu decisión."

"Que haces? A dónde vas?"

"Si has decidido lo que quieres conseguir ven a mi templo, te esperare."

Con estas palabras Mu se levantó y se fue.

"Pero en realidad, a qué había venido Mu a mi templo?" Shaka se levantó y se fue al baño.

En el portal del templo de virgo estaba Mu apozado en el muro con algo que le colgaba de la mano, era una cadena. Abrió la mano y se miró el péndulo.

"Shaka... quería darte esto, pero ahora mismo no ha ocación...la prueba de mi amor hacia ti. Pero si exageras esa actitud de alcanzar a Diós, no podre darte este regalo."

Con esas palabras se marcho hacia su templo.

FIN


End file.
